callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Afterlife
Afterlife is an astral projection game mechanic exclusive to Mob of the Dead. It allows the player to activate certain objects that need electricity, such as Perk-a-Cola machines and some gates. Afterlife can be accessed via pressing the 'use' button at a high voltage panel, or by dying through normal means (however, the latter will result in any perks being lost). The player can move much faster in Afterlife and jump further and higher, and zombies will not attack the player unless right next to them. The player can also go through doorways only seen in Afterlife and use a short-ranged shock attack to activate Voltmeters to activate objects, as well as shock zombies to teleport them a small distance away. Players leave Afterlife by being revived, whether by themselves or another living player. The player's time in Afterlife is limited, however, and there is a limit of them available. In solo, the player starts with and is capped to three Afterlives, and in custom games, every player starts with and is capped to one Afterlife. At the end of each round, players are returned one Afterlife. If the player is not revived before the time runs out, they will return to their body in the usual downed state. Other players in Afterlife will have the Afterlife symbol above their character, as opposed to their "spirit". Other players appear as a "white mist" when in the Afterlife. As long as nothing happens or is done to make the Afterlife meter deplete faster, Afterlife lasts roughly for one minute. Moving, sprinting, jumping, using the shock attack and being attacked by zombies will consume it faster, at different rates. Being revived will stop the meter from depleting, which can be used to significantly prolong the time left if there is another player free to repeatedly chain revives and never finishing. When in Afterlife, the player's points, weapons and perks are temporarily removed and are given back when returning to normal state (except for perks if the player went down via damage). A player in Afterlife will thus not receive benefits from power-ups such Nuke or Max Ammo. Gallery Afterlife MotD BOII.png|First person view of Afterlife. Afterlife door MotD BOII.png|A door only visible and accessible in Afterlife. Afterlife symbol MotD BOII.png|Afterlife symbol. Afterlife panel MotD BOII.png|A high voltage panel used to access Afterlife. Achievement/Trophy Paranormal Progress (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, open a door without spending points. Trivia *The third person model for all characters while in Afterlife holds an M1911. *In Theater Mode, a player that intentionally went into Afterlife will look like they are sitting in the electric chair instead of sitting on the ground. *If one looks closely at the white mist of a player in Afterlife while it is moving, one can see it still somewhat resembles their player model. *The loading screen of Weasel's journal depicts many references to the Afterlife. *Going into Afterlife normally and then reviving oneself with several Perk-a-Colas will reorder the perks into alphabetical order, due to the game temporarily removing them while in Afterlife. A similar thing happens after a Host Migration. *The character is silent in Afterlife, with one exception. Jumping up to the roof will cause the character to grunt as they pull themselves up. *If one listens closely to the sound caused by going into Afterlife, a child's screaming can be heard. *If one enters Afterlife via a Voltmeter and has a crowd of zombies around them, the zombies may be temporarily shocked, like the effect of Electric Cherry. This can be used to complete the "A Burst of Flavor" achievement/trophy. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Utilities